Origins of Remnant
by potatoslayer4
Summary: My world fell apart. Everyone's did with the coming of the Grimm. We are all just Remnants now. Left to pick up the pieces of our broken existence. If humanity ever finds this then hear my story. The story of a time when the moon was whole, the Grimm were a dream, and dust didn't exist. And how that perfect world ended in fire. I am Sean Lucas, founder of the Huntsmen Agency.


A red cloak flutters in the wind as its owner calmly walks through the old ruins. Ruby trots along with a smile on her face, despite the two decapitated Ursai behind her.

Ruby often likes to walk up here in the ruins when she needs to think. The ruins of the Emerald Forrest are quite beautiful and hold great mysteries of an ancient civilization waiting to be uncovered. The mystery of the ancient civilization that built these structures always fascinated Ruby.

As she walks along the cliff she hums to herself thinking about the Vytal Tournament in a few weeks. She was determined to get team RWBY ready by the time the tournament began, and that meant extra training on their downtime.

As Ruby is absorbed in her thoughts, she nearly misses the cave entrence she walked past. In fact, she would have missed it completely if there hadn't been a flickering blue light inside. Ruby, drawing Crescent Rose to its full length as a precaution, slowly crept inside.

The cave stayed a narrow passageway for around twenty feet before it opened up into a room. And by room I mean it was an actual room. It looked like a bunker with armored walls and a rack in the corner of weapons so old and rusted it would be impossible to determine their initial form. It also had computer banks all along one wall. It is from these computer banks that the flickering blue light now shines.

"Must have opened up in that earthquake a week ago." Ruby thought to herself as she put Crescent Rose away. She walks up to the computer bank and wipes the dust off what looks like a screen. Ruby found a button on the side of the screen and pressed it.

The screen flickered to life showing an older image of the room Ruby is currently in. Only this version looks new. The room is shined and clean and filled with crates of supplies. "It's a wonder this computer still works, it must be at least a thousand years old." Ruby thought to herself. However, before she could think about it further, a man slowly sits into the chair and looks at Ruby through the screen.

The man is young, no more than Jaune's age probably, but he is much more haggard. His light brown hair is ruffled and messy. His tanned face looks older in an ever present frown, a light scar running down his cheek, just missing his left eye. Light brown stubble runs across his sharp jaw merely adding to his raggedness. From the parts of his clothing she can see, he seems to be wearing a black button-down with a brown trench coat, the shirt is unbuttoned at the top and the trench coat looks like its at the end of its life. Before Ruby can think in much more detail, the man in the recording starts to speak.

"Hello there. If you are watching this video then the first thing I have to say for you is good job. It looks like humanity has survived the dark times. However, if you are watching this, you probably live in a hostile world filled with monsters where humanity only lives in a few important safe havens. Where dust is a common source of power and the moon is fractured. I can only hope the the Huntsmen or their descendants are still keeping up the fight against the Grimm.

"However, the world wasn't always like this. I understand if you don't know much about my time or the times before me. Most of humanity's historical texts and knowledge was lost in the collapse. Despite what the remnant of humanity may or may not still know, I'm here to tell you about a time when the moon was whole. When there were no monsters and there was no such thing as dust. A time when cities of man existed across the entire earth and we numbered in the billions. A time that came to an abrupt end with the appearance of dust.

"But I'm getting ahead of myself. Best to start from the beginning. Mmm… my name! Yes, that's a good place to start." the man then got very serious and leaned in towards the screen.

"My name is Sean Lucas, and I'm the leader and founder of the Hunstmen Agency."

* * *

><p>And there it is! The beginning of the origin of Remnant story. I will be updating weekly if I can. Constructive criticism is always appreciated. I've thought long and hard about this story and I know exactly where I want it to go. Ruby's revelations from watching the recording of Sean telling his life story will serve as a subplot. Remember! Huntsmen don't fight, they win.<p> 


End file.
